Into the Wild/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events in Into the Wild that will be of consequence later. These are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading and the book discussions. Prologue *RiverClan attacks ThunderClan over Sunningrocks **ThunderClan is defeated **Mousefur is badly injured, others are hurt *Spottedleaf receives a prophecy: Fire alone can save our Clan Chapter 1 * Rusty has a dream about hunting ** He talks to Smudge on his way into the forest *Rusty explores the forest **He is attacked by Graypaw **He meets Bluestar and Lionheart Chapter 2 *Rusty learns about Clan life *Rusty is invited to join ThunderClan Chapter 3 *Rusty decides to join ThunderClan **He meets Whitestorm and is brought back to the camp *Bluestar announces that Rusty is going to join ThunderClan **Rusty and Longtail fight ***Rusty's collar comes off, and is said to be a sign from StarClan *Rusty is given the name Firepaw *Firepaw meets Spottedleaf, Darkstripe, and Ravenpaw *Ravenpaw comes back to camp after a battle with RiverClan and announces that Redtail is dead Chapter 4 *Firepaw meets Tigerclaw **Tigerclaw reveals that he killed Oakheart to avenge Redtail's death *Firepaw is shown the camp by Graypaw **Firepaw meets Smallear, Halftail, One-eye, and Dappletail *Bluestar appoints Lionheart as the new deputy and makes Darkstripe Dustpaw's new mentor *Firepaw meets Sandpaw Chapter 5 *Firepaw's first day of training **Firepaw learns the borders *Sandpaw and Dustpaw go to the Gathering *Firepaw's second day of training **Firepaw learns how to hunt mice Chapter 6 *Firepaw's first solo task **He and Graypaw hunt together ***Firepaw sees his first ShadowClan warrior Chapter 7 *Firepaw attacks a trespassing rogue, who once was a ShadowClan warrior and was medicine cat after that: Yellowfang **He hunts for her after defeating her and eats some prey himself ***He hears approaching pawsteps after doing so Chapter 8 *A patrol finds Firepaw and Yellowfang **Yellowfang is taken as a prisoner while Firepaw is punished by being forced to take care of her *Bluestar becomes Firepaw's mentor (originally both Lionheart and Tigerclaw were his mentors) *Bluestar reveals she travelled to WindClan, but that they had been chased out by ShadowClan Chapter 9 *Firepaw takes care of Yellowfang *Yellowfang snaps at some kits who are playing *The Clan prepares for any possible attacks *Ravenpaw, Graypaw and Firepaw hunt Chapter 10 *Firepaw goes back to training *Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw are all assessed on their hunting skills **Tigerclaw catches Firepaw talking to Smudge Chapter 11 *The apprentices return from their assessment **Ravenpaw catches an adder *Tigerclaw tells Bluestar about Firepaw talking to Smudge **Bluestar asks Firepaw if he wants to leave the Clan; Firepaw declines *Bluestar tells Firepaw that he, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw are going to the Gathering Chapter 12 *Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw go to the Gathering *WindClan is missing *Ravenpaw tells a story about the fight at Sunningrocks where Redtail and Oakheart died **His version is notably different than Tigerclaw's version *Firepaw and Graypaw learn about the Great Clans *Brokenstar, the ShadowClan leader, demands that ShadowClan be allowed to use ThunderClan and RiverClan hunting grounds. He also says a rogue from ShadowClan if in the forest and they should look out for her, ThunderClan presumes that it's Yellowfang **RiverClan agrees to let ShadowClan use their hunting grounds; Bluestar says ThunderClan will talk about it after the Gathering Chapter 13 *Firepaw runs ahead to warn Yellowfang that the Clan wants her to leave **Yellowfang refuses to go *Bluestar refuses to harm Yellowfang **She also refuses to let ShadowClan use their hunting grounds *Bluestar decides to go to the Moonstone **She decides to take Firepaw, Tigerclaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw Chapter 14 *Bluestar, Tigerclaw, Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw journey to the Moonstone **The apprentices cross the Thunderpath for the first time Chapter 15 *Firepaw and Tigerclaw go in to the Moonstone with Bluestar **Tigerclaw flees from the cavern Chapter 16 *The group returns from the Moonstone *They meet a loner named Barley who tells them to go a different way from which they originally came **The cats, taking Barley's directions, are attacked by rats ***Barley saves them ***Bluestar loses a life Chapter 17 *The group continues returning from the Moonstone *They return to find ThunderClan battling with ShadowClan **Rosetail is killed, as is Lionheart ***Tigerclaw is given the spot of deputy in his place *Ravenpaw suggests that Tigerclaw had something to do with Redtail's death Chapter 18 *Tigerclaw makes Darkstripe and Longtail Bluestar's bodyguards *Bluestar asks Yellowfang to join ThunderClan permanently; Yellowfang accepts *Rework on the camp begins *Tigerclaw subtly suggests in camp that Ravenpaw is a traitor and turns Darkstripe and Longtail against Ravenpaw Chapter 19 *Spottedleaf tells Firepaw of the prophecy she received before he came to the Clan *Firepaw has a training session with Bluestar on fighting Chapter 20 *Ravenpaw is sent on a mission by Tigerclaw to hunt in ShadowClan territory *Firepaw tells Ravenpaw that Tigerclaw wants to kill Ravenpaw **Ravenpaw reveals that Redtail killed Oakheart and Tigerclaw killed Redtail, rather than Oakheart killing Redtail and Tigerclaw killing Oakheart *Brindleface has her litter of kits *Bluestar reveals to Firepaw she only has two lives left, not four *Frostfur's kits go missing, Spottedleaf is killed, and Yellowfang goes missing Chapter 21 *Firepaw is sent by Bluestar to find Yellowfang **He brings Graypaw and Ravenpaw with him *Firepaw and Graypaw take Ravenpaw to Barley to live with **Firepaw promises to tell Tigerclaw Ravenpaw is dead Chapter 22 *Graypaw and Firepaw track Yellowfang and the kits into ShadowClan territory *They find Yellowfang, who is tracking the kits as well, not stealing them **Yellowfang reveals Brokenstar plans to use the kits as warriors, even though they are only three moons old *They scent a ThunderClan patrol and hide Chapter 23 *Yellowfang rallies support from inside ShadowClan *Firepaw gains support from the approaching ThunderClan patrol *They plan a raid on ShadowClan camp to take back the stolen kits Chapter 24 *The cats raid ShadowClan **It is revealed that Brokenstar killed his father and former leader, Raggedstar, and killed the kits Yellowfang was accused of killing, a crime which got her kicked out of ShadowClan **Brokenstar, Blackfoot, and his supporters are kicked out of ShadowClan *The kits are found and rescued *Yellowfang decides to go back with ThunderClan Chapter 25 *Yellowfang decides to stay permanently with ThunderClan *Firepaw tells Tigerclaw of Ravenpaw's "death" *Firepaw and Graypaw receive their warrior names: Fireheart and Graystripe **They silently guard the camp all night Category:Original Series Category:Into the Wild Category:Cliffnotes